Opción
by Arizu Eiri
Summary: La guerra está por terminar, y Harry debe decidir su futuro, ¿elegirá una vida al lado de Ginny o...? Drarry, M-preg


Capítulo único: Opción

Harry separó sus piernas y el gemido que escapó de su _'esclavo'_ le calentó aún más. Dejó que su piel se pusiera en contacto con la del rubio, era deliciosamente suave, mordió su cuello. Sus dedos aún se movían en el interior del chico que se retorcía bajo su toque.

- Voy a entrar – susurró en su oreja. Draco sólo asintió repetidas veces, se sentía a punto de terminar.

La invasión del moreno fue como siempre, lenta, paso a paso, saboreando cada uno de sus rincones. El platino se arqueó, pero aun así, sus manos en las nalgas del moreno le instaron a seguir.

- Más… - fue todo lo que el rubio fue capaz de decir. El moreno sonrió, y terminó de entrar. Harry se dedicaba a mirarle mientras el otro se acostumbraba: los cabellos cada vez más largos de Draco le daban una imagen frágil y angelical; sus rojos labios entreabiertos, mostrando lo difícil que se le hacía respirar; sus ojos… lamentablemente cerrados.

- Abre los ojos Draco – El rubio obedeció lentamente, el gris plata se veía arrasado por la lujuria y Harry no pudo contenerse más; comenzó a moverse. Draco se agarró de sus hombros y el moreno se dedicó a embestir. Una mano, frenética, pasó entre sus cuerpos y comenzó a masturbar al rubio, este dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás, mientras sus gemidos se hacían cada vez más erráticos.

Los labios de Harry torturaron su cuello, hasta que el rubio fue capaz de mirarle segundos antes del orgasmo, y unieron sus bocas en un beso demandante y fiero.

El moreno se dejó caer sobre el rubio, éste le abrazó.

- Es algo tarde –comentó Draco, buscando la varita en la pequeña mesita que habían conseguido en el viaje. El moreno gruñó, le gustaba quedarse un rato descansando con el rubio luego del orgasmo-. La tiara de Ravenclaw debería estar aquí, pero no encontramos nada – suspiró.

Pensar en eso le llevo a recordar cómo habían terminado así: Luego de la huida de Gringotts montados en un dragón y tras ser capturados por los mortífagos, que les llevaron a la mansión Malfoy, Harry se replanteó el que sus amigos le ayudaran en el viaje para destruir los Horrocrux. Eran muy valiosos para él, no podía arriesgarlos. Había decidido tomar rumbo solo, pero se habían olvidado de algo… al escapar de la mansión Malfoy se habían llevado un 'rehén'…

En realidad, cuando Harry se proponía robarle la varita, y Draco no la soltó, fue llevado junto con ellos con la aparición; Draco les había jurado que lo único que quería era estar con su familia, y que les ayudaría a destruir a Voldemort. Entonces a Hermione se le ocurrió la idea, le hizo un hechizo vinculante que le obligaba a cumplir su promesa: ayudar a Harry a buscar y destruir los Horrocrux. Luego de eso, el rubio quedaba libre, pues el mismo Harry le había prometido salvar a sus padres, y él no tenía que ir a la batalla final. De eso hacían ya varios meses.

Harry al principio trataba de no hablarle mucho, y las funciones de Draco era sólo limpiar la 'carpa' que era una pequeña casa portable como que habían usado en el Mundial de Quidditch; y preparar la comida. Pero lentamente el rubio fue ganándose la confianza de Harry; era la única persona con la que podía hablar, por lo que las cosas se habían dado solas: de hablar a trabajar y averiguar de los horrocrux, de ahí a enseñarse mutuamente hechizos de protección y ataque, hasta que finalmente habían terminado teniendo sexo desestresante y gratificante.

El moreno se sentó en la cama, Draco estaba revisando un mapa y buscando la posible ubicación de la tiara. Harry le abrazó y besó uno de sus hombros, el rubio movió la cabeza hacia el lado contrario para darle espacio, así Harry lamió todo el cuello del mago. Este ya tenía los ojos cerrados y el mapa cayó de sus manos.

- La buscaremos mañana, descansemos –Draco se dejó acostar al lado del moreno. Harry tenía la costumbre de abrazarle fuertemente mientras dormía, desde la primera noche que habían pasado solos. El rubio recién entonces notó lo inseguro que era Harry sin sus amigos, le costó ganarse su confianza, pero él no tenía planeado faltar a su palabra, además ¿para qué engañarse?, amaba dormir abrazado a Harry; nadie nunca había mostrado tanto interés y preocupación por él.

Sabía que el moreno estaba enamorado de Ginny Weasley, había veces en que gemía su nombre mientras tenían relaciones, pero al rubio no podía importarle menos. Siempre supo que Harry no le amaba y que no lo haría nunca, pero disfrutaba al máximo de su tiempo juntos. Después de todo era él quien satisfacía al moreno, era a él a quien Harry buscaba en la noche para abrazarlo, era entre sus brazos que Draco dormía…

Sí, Draco le amaba, pero sabía que no sería correspondido nunca. Era su realidad, sólo tenía que aceptarla.

Al otro día, las barreras alrededor de la carpa temblaron, los únicos que podían hacer eso eran Ron y Hermione y sólo cuando se querían comunicar con ellos. Draco se pasó aún desnudo a su propia cama, no fuera cosa que los vieran durmiendo juntos. Harry ya con el pantalón del pijama se sentó frente a la chimenea

- ¿Pasa algo? – preguntó medio dormido el moreno. Buscó a Draco con la mirada, lo halló en su cama; desde que habían comenzado a viajar solos el rubio nunca había dormido ahí, suspiró, la cabeza de Hermione apareció entre las llamas.

- Hablamos con la Dama de Ravenclaw, tuvimos que prácticamente obligarla a hablar. La tiara está en Hogwarts – Harry bufó-. Las cosas en la escuela no están bien, pero Lucius llego ayer, habló con Ron. También quiere hacer un trato, sólo para salvar a su hijo.

- ¿Sabe que Draco está conmigo? – la chica negó con la cabeza. Harry miró nuevamente al rubio, dormido-. Es mejor que no sepa, dile a Remus que arregle eso, él sabrá si podemos o no confiar en él.

- Estoy de acuerdo. Harry… ¿cuántos Horrocrux quedan? – se vio afligida.

- Si la diadema de Ravenclaw está en Hogwarts partiremos hoy para allá, queda solo ésa por buscar. El diario, el anillo de Marvolo Gaunt, el relicario de Salazar, la copa de Hufflepuff, la diadema, Nagini y yo… eso son todos – La chica hizo una mueca, aun no se convencía de la teoría de Malfoy, de que el último Horrocrux era Harry, pero el moreno parecía tranquilo.

- ¿Ya sabes cómo sacar esa cosa de ti? – preguntó esperando una respuesta positiva. Detrás del moreno Draco se había puesto el pijama con magia y preparaba el desayuno.

- Tenemos algunas teorías con Draco, ya hablaremos. Cuídense ustedes, la escuela es el peor lugar para estar ahora – La chica asintió y la comunicación se cortó-. Eso huele bien – El rubio le sirvió unos huevos fritos con tocino, más una tasa de humeante café.

- ¿Debemos volver? – El moreno asintió mientras tomaba su café-. Harry… no sé si pueda sacarte esa cosa del cuerpo… - Era primera vez que el moreno le veía titubear, pero sólo le sonrió.

-Yo confío en ti… y prefiero que hoy nos dediquemos en buscar un nuevo lugar y en la noche me saques esta mierda. Tu varita… - Harry la tomó de entre los dedos del rubio-. No pretendo quitarte la varita de saúco, pero me sería de utilidad si estás a mi lado en la guerra – Harry acarició sus brazos hasta llegar a su cuello, hasta que el mismo rubio movió su rostro para generar un mayor contacto.

- Cuenta con ello – El moreno le atrajo entre sus brazos.

- Yo sé que vas a poder hacerlo. Es increíble, ya tenemos 5 horrocruxes y dos reliquias…

- Tenemos las 3 reliquias – Harry miró impresionado a Draco, el rubio se acercó al anillo de Marvolo Gaunt -. Estaba aquí… Marvolo debe haber pensado que sólo era el escudo de los Peverell, ¿recuerdas?, los tres hermanos. Pero no, era la piedra de la resurrección… -Draco se giró para mirar a Harry -. Y Dumbledore lo sabía…

- ¿Cómo sabes eso? – Harry ya había terminado su desayuno.

- La varita me da cierto vínculo con los usuarios anteriores. Dumbledore quería que lo supieras, pero las cosas se dieron muy rápido, la presión sobre el 'ingenuo elegido' fue demasiada – Harry vio como las lágrimas del rubio bañaban su rostro, y las secó con calma.

- No es tu culpa… debías salvar a tu familia – Los ojos llorosos de Draco miraron el suelo.

- Debí soportar un poco más… así él te lo habría dicho. Está en la snitch que te regaló, la del testamento – Harry asintió, abrazo más fuerte al rubio

- Tranquilo, todo está bien. Tenemos que detener a Voldemort, y tu dijiste que me ayudarías –el platino asintió-. Gracias por eso, no tenías que hacerlo. Ve a ducharte, partiremos en un rato – La gran razón por la que Harry buscaba lugares cerca de un río o un lago, era que, lo único que no tenía esa carpa-casa, era una tina o ducha decente, por lo que se bañaban al aire libre. El moreno tomo un par de toallas y salió tras del rubio

Draco se había vuelto a desnudar, y con un hechizo simple había calentado un poco el agua. Harry le miraba mientras lavaba su rostro y sus brazos; el platino tenía varias marcas producto del sexo en el cuello, en las piernas…

Harry solía mirarle mucho, Draco no parecía ser una persona normal, solía darle la impresión de que vivía el día, sin pensar en el mañana. El moreno entró al agua también

- Ven aquí, me gusta lavar tu cabello – El rubio nadó cerca de Harry para dejarle hacer libremente-. Está bastante largo.

- Es verdad, debería cortarlo…

- No lo hagas, así está genial – Harry metió la lengua en su oreja y giró lentamente al rubio-. Lo siento… no puedo aguantarme.

- Está bien – El rubio se sujetó de sus hombros y cruzó las piernas tras la cintura del moreno-. Hazlo – Se besaron muy lentamente, el moreno a veces se asustaba, Draco parecía su marido más que su amante.

Ambos se dedicaron a acariciarse mutuamente, el peso de Draco en el agua le permitió llevarle a una zona menos profunda, para seguir en lo suyo, le recostó.

- Déjame a mí – Llegaron a la zona donde el agua a penas les tocaba un poco más que los tobillos, Harry se sentó con Draco sobre él. Sólo se estaban acariciando y besando, hasta que el rubio se empaló a sí mismo en el miembro del moreno, ambos gimieron.

Harry le ayudaba a ir más rápido, tomándolo desde las nalgas. Draco sólo pedía no escuchar el nombre de la chica…

No duraron mucho, el rubio cayó agotado sobre el pecho del moreno quien le sostuvo. Se volvieron a meter al agua para terminar de ducharse, y finalmente se vistieron.

- ¿Estás listo? – Harry había guardado con un hechizo la carpa en uno de sus bolsillos, Draco estaba guardando lo que les quedaba de comida, que era poco. El rubio asintió ante la pregunta.

- ¿Viajaremos en tren? –preguntó curioso.

- Sí… muggle, es más seguro, además podemos aprovechar de dormir antes de llegar a Londres – El rubio volvió a asentir -. Draco, cuando fui por los boletos pedí una habitación… para recién casados… se supone…

- Ya, me transformaré en una chica.

- Te vez sexy de mujer – dijo el moreno sonriendo mientras ambos se disfrazaban. Harry era un tipo de unos treinta años, de cabello rubio oscuro y bigote y Draco una morena de cabellos hasta la cintura, de unos veintinueve años.

Caminaron de la mano, Harry solía llevar a Draco así, era lo que confundía al rubio, Harry era tan dulce… pero no le quería. Miró el suelo, era una lástima.

En el tren las cosas fueron tranquilas, Draco se acostó en la cama matrimonial sin siquiera comer. La idea de volver a la escuela le significaba volver a su realidad, y trataría que ésta fuera lo menos dolorosa posible. Tal vez, si tenía algo de suerte, moriría durante la guerra. No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, cuando sintió que le movían.

- Oye dormilón – dijo Harry sonriendo-. Debes comer, mañana es el gran día – le acercó una bandeja, mas Draco ni siquiera se movió de su posición.

- No tengo hambre… estoy bien – la expresión de Harry cambió de la sonrisa amigable a una clara expresión de la preocupación

- Estaremos bien, nos hemos entrenado… Draco, es necesario que comas – el rubio se sentó y decidió que lo mejor era hacerle caso, después de todo, Harry todavía era su _'dueño'. _El moreno acarició sus cabellos -. ¿Estás bien? – El rubio asintió en silencio-. ¿Estás nervioso porque tendrás que sacarme el Horrocrux? – Draco dejó de comer.

- No estoy seguro de lograrlo – confesó mirándole sinceramente. Harry puso las manos en sus hombros -. Por favor, si algo falla… Harry sabes que puedes hacerlo… traspasar al portador…

- Ya hablamos de eso… no es parte del trato. No te arriesgaré – Draco giró los ojos aburrido.

- Potter yo soy tu _'esclavo'_, nada más. Tengo la misma importancia que tus botas, por favor, en serio, no quiero arriesgarme a que te pase algo y darle la victoria… - Harry río ruidosamente, Draco quedó realmente sorprendido-. ¿Te volviste loco?

- Draco, por favor, si yo muero vas y le dices a Voldemort que tú lo hiciste, te transformarás en su mano derecha – siguió riendo, pero al rubio no le dio ni pizca de gracia.

- No es chistoso, no hables así de tu muerte – Los ojos vidriosos del rubio pusieron serio de inmediato a Harry, quien le tomó de los hombros y le abrazó.

- Lo siento, pero quiero que lo intentes. Si no puedes, traspasaremos el horrocrux a ti, y lo intentaré yo – Draco limpió su rostro y asintió.

El rubio había terminado de comer en silencio mientras Harry le miraba y sonreía. El Slytherin trataba de no pensar en lo que harían en la noche, pero ya estaba decidido, suspiró agobiado.

- Está bien – dejó la bandeja a un lado-, estoy listo – Harry se recostó a su lado, ambos estaban nerviosos pero no dijeron más. Draco tomó su varita aún indeciso.

- Está bien, creo en ti – Draco sintió algo extraño al escuchar eso. La gente no solía creer en él, nadie le tenía fe, ni siquiera sus padres, esos por los que estaba dando todo para poder salvarlos. Nadie creía en él y nadie le esperaba en Londres, volvió a suspirar, era mejor desechar los pensamientos negativos.

Para no poner inquieto a Harry decidió hacer un hechizo no verbal, así no sabría cuando comenzaría. Las manos del moreno estaban en sus brazos, ambos trataban de darse fuerza. Por alguna razón, las mentes de ambos chicos se reencontraron en el andén 9 y ¾. El rubio miró en todas las direcciones.

- Harry lo siento, al parecer me equivoqué – dijo el platino bastante apenado. El moreno a su lado no le respondió, entonces comprendió, estaba en esa parte del cuerpo del moreno que no le pertenecía, y Harry a su lado, no podía verle, pues era un intruso.

Vio a Dumbledore sentado en el andén, Harry y el antiguo director estaban conversando. Draco no podía oír nada, pero se notaba que una _cosa_ que no supo describir, estaba haciendo un escándalo de película. Agradeció no oír nada y comenzó el hechizo de liberación. Primero se sintió liviano, las cosas estaban saliendo bien, el Harry del andén desapareció. Siguió con su labor, estaba por terminar de desaparecer a _'esa cosa'_, que debía ser el Horrocrux en el alma del moreno, cuando fue 'succionado' de vuelta a su cuerpo.

Parpadeó varias veces, estaba sobre Harry, la respiración del moreno estaba acelerada, Draco le miro medio asustado

- ¡Harry! ¿Estabas muerto? – preguntó el platino.

-No –dijo resuelto - Tú lo estuviste. Me sacaste el Horrocrux…dando parte de tu alma…

- Ahh fue eso – suspiró aliviado. Harry no pareció conforme con la respuesta.

- ¡Perdiste parte de tu alma! – exclamo más que espantado el moreno. Un dedo en sus labios detuvo lo que probablemente hubiera terminado en discusión.

- Nunca ha sido mía, además así te ayudo. Todo tiene su precio, incluso esto. Para eliminar una parte del alma de alguien, había que dar un sacrificio –. Poco después de decir eso Draco cayó inconsciente entre sus brazos.

Harry decidió dejarle recuperar la magia que había perdido, mientras acariciaba sus cabellos. ¿Por qué Draco era tan arriesgado y tan poco preocupado por sí mismo?

Cuando llegaron a Londres estaba lloviendo, Draco había quedado muy débil así que Harry le cargaba. La magia del moreno le tenía transformado en la chica que había subido al tren y se preparaban para entrar al Caldero Chorreante. El moreno estaba preocupado, Draco parecía muy débil y se aferraba a su pecho. Entraron, todos los 'clientes' voltearon a verles, Harry se acercó a Tom, el tabernero.

- Buenas noches, necesito una habitación – El hombre le miró suspicaz y luego a la 'chica' en sus brazos -. Es mi mujer – bajó la voz para que nadie más oyera-, nos atacaron hace poco – Tom asintió con entendimiento y les pasó la llave de una habitación sin hacer preguntas.

Harry pagó en efectivo y subieron al segundo nivel y acostó al rubio. Luego de observarle largos minutos, tomó la moneda en su bolsillo para comunicarse con Hermione

"_Ya llegamos, en la noche estaremos allá"_

"_¿Cómo les fue con la destrucción del Horrocrux dentro de ti?" _fue la respuesta que recibió, escrita en la moneda de parte de su amiga. Harry volvió a mirar al rubio, había comenzado a temblar, el moreno le abrigó y le puso un hechizo calefactor.

"_Todo salió bien… sólo queda Nagini" _contestó.

Se recostó al lado del rubio, ambos sabían lo que debían hacer, aun así, le era difícil. Acarició sus cabellos con calma, hasta que se quedó dormido a su lado…

Ambos despertaron completamente repuestos, abrazados y más que pegados el uno al otro. Harry tomó su rostro con calma y le besó

- No quiero que acabe aquí… - soltó el moreno, completamente convencido. Draco era más que un 'ayudante' y quería hacérselo saber.

- ¿De qué hablas? – el moreno cogió del bolsillo de su túnica un vial.

- Eres mío, no quiero que nos separemos. Yo quiero… Draco… dame un hijo. – La expresión de Draco fue un poema, jamás se hubiera imaginado que le pediría eso-. Yo… dame una razón para no morir… Te quiero a mi lado cuando esto termine – El rubio suspiró.

- Sabes que te estás haciendo la vida aún más difícil, ¿verdad? – El rubio tomó el vial, Harry asintió, el platino bebió el contenido-. Yo también te amo.

Esa noche, hacer el amor había adoptado otro significado, tanto para Harry como Draco. Disfrutaron por primera vez de una entrega total, de la confianza plena en el otro, con toda la calma del mundo…

A las cinco de mañana, ambos salieron de la posada y con la capa de invisibilidad se aparecieron en Hosmeade. Se movieron rápido, Hermione les había hablado de la seguridad en el pueblo, y por poco y los pillan, pero el moreno sabía dónde debía ir.

Entraron en el Cabeza de Puerco y el menor de los Dumbledore les dio la bienvenida con una brillante sonrisa. Les condujo con rapidez al cuadro que unía la escuela con la taberna y se despidieron dándose suerte.

Harry tomó inconscientemente la mano del rubio durante el trayecto y el platino se dejó guiar hasta que salieron a la Sala de los Menesteres, donde los esperaba el ED y gran parte de la Orden del Fénix. Todos se acercaron a saludar al moreno, hubo abrazos y palabras de consuelo, Draco lentamente se sintió rezagado y terminó solo, apoyado en una pared, mientras se turnaban para abrazar a Harry.

Primero fueron los Weasley, padre y madre, luego Granger y la Comadreja, luego los gemelos, el licano, los hermanos Creevey, la chica oriental de Ravenclaw a la que no conocía, le siguió la maniaca de Luna, Longbotton, un montón de gente que solo conocía de vista… hasta que la vio acercársele. El corazón del platino se detuvo por un instante.

La más pequeña de los Weasley se acercó primero a paso lento, para terminar corriendo a los brazos de Harry, y éste la recibió con una sonrisa que Draco jamás le había visto.

Acarició su vientre y cerró lo ojos, era más duro de lo que creyó que sería. Se dejó caer al suelo y se quedó ahí un rato, se sentía fatal. Habría comenzado a llorar si hubiera habido menos gente, pero él era un Malfoy, no podía perder lo poco que quedaba del ancestral prestigio de su familia. Sonrió, después de todo, no estaba totalmente perdido, Harry le había dado el motivo para sobrevivir, ya no importaba si después de todo prefería a la pelirroja.

Harry dedicó las siguientes dos horas a explicar los progresos del viaje, y a darles las instrucciones de la batalla. El rubio no estaba muy pendiente, después de todo, él mismo había ayudado a planear la estrategia, así que ya se la sabía. Granger se sentó a su lado, eso le sorprendió, pero no dijo nada.

- Te libraré del contrato –dijo seria-, así podrás irte.

- Le prometí quedarme a la batalla –respondió lacónico, mirando un punto muerto en la habitación.

- No será necesario, ahora nos tiene a nosotros… - La risa de Draco provocó que el mismo Harry recién notara que no lo tenía a su lado, sino que estaba la pelirroja-. ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

- Potter… – Hacía meses que el rubio no le llamaba así, hasta Harry se sorprendió, y Draco lo entendió, de pronto había un abismo entre ellos - Granger quiere que me vaya.

- ¡Por supuesto que no! Hermione, necesito a Draco, le pedí que se quedara. Por favor sólo rómpele el contrato – La chica asintió, la mirada de Harry era de estupor, no era estúpido, algo había cambiado en el rubio en la últimas dos horas.

Hermione se puso rápidamente a lo suyo, y una vez logrado, Draco fue nuevamente aislado.

El rubio sólo se percató de que alguien había a su lado, cuando ese alguien tiró de uno de sus brazos

- Harry dice que la tiara de Ravenclaw está en Hogwarts, quiero traérsela antes de que note que no estoy – _"Lunática Luna_", pensó Draco-. El único que puede ayudarme en eso, eres tú, eres el único que no será extrañado…

"_que no será extrañado"_… era tan jodidamente cierto, nadie iba a notar jamás que él no estaba.

Le asintió y ambos salieron de la sala.

Cuando volvió con la tiara y con Luna, supo sólo al abrir ruidosamente la puerta, viendo como todos giraban para verlos, que no notaron que habían salido.

Luna corrió a entregar el objeto y Draco se sintió aún más miserable. Volvió a su 'rincón'.

Acariciaba su vientre, era lo único que tenía, tal vez debiera irse, pero… no quería dejar que Harry muriera. Todos menos Harry, él no tenía la culpa de no corresponder sus sentimientos, nunca la había tenido.

- ¿Estás bien? – El dueño de sus pensamientos se sentó a su lado, Draco miró su reloj pulsera. Casi era la hora, la guerra comenzaría dentro de poco, el rubio le dio su mejor sonrisa.

- Claro

- ¿Por qué fueron solos por la tiara? – reprochó el moreno enojado. Lo tenía más que claro, lo notaba, lo sentía, casi olía cuando Harry estaba molesto, y cómo apretaba fuertemente lo puños.

- Era lo mejor, lo menos arriesgado – dijo tranquilo. Después de todo, debía comenzar a despedirse, debía ser fuerte, Harry ya le había dado más de lo que debía, sólo tenía que agachar la cabeza y dar las gracias por los buenos tiempos.

- Draco…

- No, aquí soy Malfoy… Potter, tal vez sea mejor que yo desaparezca cuando esto acabe. No quiero obstaculizar tu futuro, y se ve que tendrás uno ejemplar…

- ¿Qué? ¿De qué diablos hablas? Deja de jugar – Harry se veía nervioso.

- Ella te corresponde, Harry. – Draco trató de sonreír, pero falló miserablemente -. Ginny te ama, no tienes que conformarte conmigo – dos perladas y frías lagrimas cayeron por su rostro-. Lo lamento – se las limpió rápidamente -, no era ese el plan. Yo seré feliz con… - Draco tocó su vientre - ninguno de nosotros te reclamará nada…

- ¡¿Estás de broma? ¡¿Cómo puedes decirme algo así? Después de todo lo que… después de hacer el amor como hace algunas horas… - Un dedo entre sus labios detuvo sus palabras.

- Debes estar listo para la batalla, hablaremos luego – Harry negó.

- Júrame que no harás nada sin que hayamos hablado antes – Draco asintió.

- Te lo prometo. – Los susurros y cuchicheos entre ambos habían llamado la atención. Tanto Hermione como Ron y la misma Ginny miraban reprobatoriamente la cercanía entre esos dos; Harry parecía estar rogando, Draco daba la impresión de que algo le dolía mucho. Los tres chicos estaban intrigados, pensaban erróneamente, que estaban hablando del plan de batalla.

La estrategia de guerra estaba resultando ser todo un éxito: durante la primera hora del enfrentamiento, habían podido mantener a los mortífagos fuera del castillo. Lucius les había dado los puntos débiles de cada uno de ellos, por lo que estaban muy bien prevenidos, pero faltaba el peor grupo del Lord: los Lestrange, Bellatrix y el mismo Voldemort.

Draco se sentía mareado, sentía como su magia estaba alborotada, miró a Harry, no podía dejarle, no aún. Tomó agua de una botella que se había acostumbrado a llevar durante el viaje, estaba más cansado de lo normal, se sentó en el suelo.

Colín Creevey entró corriendo.

-…muchos heridos… – oyó que le decía a Granger-. No, nadie muerto, pero hay algunos muy graves. – Cerró los ojos, rogaba porque sus padres estuvieran bien. Iba a dirigirse a hablar con Potter, cuando Ginny paso rápidamente corriendo por su lado, para lanzársele a los brazos. Suspiró y se dejó caer por la pared

- ¿Estás bien? – miró al chico Creevey -. Te llevare a la enfermería…

- Estoy bien… solo algo cansado

- Bueno… - el Gryffindor parecía no creerle mucho, pero no insistió, tal vez porque él era un Slytherin, y a nadie le importaban las serpientes. Harry le miraba desde la otra orilla, pero a su 'conversación' con la menor de los Weasley, se habían sumado la comadreja y la sangre sucia. El moreno, por alguna razón se vio molesto, se le iba a acercar cuando la voz del Lord Oscuro retumbó por toda la escuela. Harry debía enfrentar solo al Lord, todos lo sabían, aun así el ambiente se puso notablemente tenso.

- Ustedes sólo deben eliminar a Nagini – fue la orden que el moreno les dio al ED, a la orden e indirectamente también a Draco. El rubio sabía que la muerte de esa serpiente podría darles la victoria o la derrota.

El platino caminó lentamente en dirección opuesta al moreno, agarró una manga de la túnica de Longbotton y éste le miró interrogante.

- La venganza de tus padres… -susurró bajito. Neville se mostró sorprendido, pocos sabían del asunto, estuvieron conversando un rato, Hermione miraba con malos ojos la escena, pero Neville no parecía necesitar ayuda-. Te lo encargo – dijo despidiéndose finalmente.

La voz del Lord retando a Potter retumbó en la escuela nuevamente, y Harry cogió la capa y la snitch. Sabía lo que debía hacer, se había preparado para ello, y lo lograría, debía volver a sus brazos, con ellos, ambos… Draco y… Draco y… James.

El elegido caminaba por el bosque, que se veía aún más imponente y oscuro que de costumbre. Sonrió ante la idea del nombre de su hijo, pero no se le ocurrió un nombre de ser mujer… algo dentro de él le gritaba que sería un niño.

La batalla final fue un caos. Mientras en el Gran Comedor de la escuela luchaban Bella y los Lestrange, en el bosque estaban Potter y el Lord. No se sabía nada ni de los Malfoy, ni de Snape.

Finalmente Tom lo sintió, la sonrisa de Harry se amplió: Nagini estaba muerta.

El moreno echó un vistazo tras el Lord, la cabeza de su serpiente había caído cerca de sus pies. La palidez del rostro de su amo se acentuó aún más, y las manos del moreno comenzaron a temblar al ver al verdugo del reptil: Draco.

Se veía cansado y alterado, blandía la espada de Godric Gryffindor con mucha dificultad, tenía los ojos vidriosos.

La transformación fue demasiado rápida; en un segundo Draco estaba tras el Lord, habiendo asesinado a su serpiente y al siguiente había un enorme siervo arremetiendo contra él. El hechizo asesino se escuchó fuerte de los labios del salvador y los tres cayeron inmóviles. Tom muerto, Harry y Draco agotados e inconscientes

No sabía cuánto tiempo había transcurrido, pero la luz molestaba sus ojos. Miró a un lado de la habitación, vio en una silla mecedora a Hermione, le sonrió, la chica más que feliz se lanzó a sus brazos.

Al escuchar los estruendos de felicidad entraron tras de ella los Weasley y gran parte de la Orden del Fénix. Harry sonreía, estaban casi todos y se les veía bien, todos le hablaban a la vez, todos querían abrazarle, pero algo faltaba, Harry miró a Hermione con una clara expresión interrogante. La chica susurró un leve _'después hablamos'_ y siguieron entrando amigos para abrazar y saludar a Harry.

Cuando por fin se fueron todos por orden explicita del medimago, que casi había tenido que hechizarles para que dejaran descansar al moreno, sólo quedaron Hermione y Ron, cada uno sentado a los lados de su cama

- ¿Dónde está Draco? – Los dos chicos estaban algo… ¿molestos? Decepcionados tal vez, Harry les miró ceñudo-. ¿Qué le hicieron? – Sintió como la furia nacía en su pecho, si algo le pasaba al rubio él era capaz de… era capaz de…

- Despertó ese mismo día – comenzó la chica-. Quería verte, fue un escándalo… hablamos con él… lo de su… de tu… su estado…

- No te juzgamos Harry, estuvieron mucho tiempo solos y se entiende la necesidad… pero deberías haberte cuidado, ahora el hurón…

- ¡Cállate! –aulló el moreno-. ¿Dónde está? – Eso fue una orden y ambos se mostraron ofendidos

- Harry no es necesario ponerse así – dijo tímidamente la chica, con los ojos aguados, era evidente que pronto se pondría a llorar.

- ¿Qué no es necesario? Llevo todo el día intentando saber dónde está Draco y mi hijo, ¿quieren decírmelo ya? – Ambos chicos jugaban nerviosos con sus manos -. Por Dios… díganme que están bien…– La furia desapareció y dejó paso a la desolación, no podía haberles pasado nada…

- El despertó el mismo día del fin de la guerra –comenzó a narrar la chica-. Nos dijo que estaba en estado y que tenía que hablar contigo… Fue un escándalo, porque la prensa quería saber qué relación tenías con él. Le dijimos que nos haríamos cargo de su situación… incluso si quería… - la chica se vio avergonzada-. Lo siento Harry, pero yo creí que era una jugarreta suya… le ofrecimos abortar. – Los ojos de Harry se llenaron de lágrimas, apretó las sabanas con fuerza.

- ¿Cómo está?, ¿dónde está? – Se veía derrotado y muy triste, su magia se alteró, su pecho se apretó, quemaba… ¿acaso les había perdido?

- Harry, Malfoy no aceptó, él… se fue a una cabaña que Ron y yo compramos. La habíamos comprado para nosotros, pero no permitiríamos un escándalo… se mudó ahí. Tu hijo debería nacer la próxima semana – dijo nerviosa-. Harry antes de que nos odies… nosotros no teníamos cómo saber… ¿y cómo creer en él?

- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo dormido? – preguntó un poco menos asustado. Estaban vivos, ambos, y al parecer estaban bien.

- Ocho meses – dijo Ron mirando las sábanas-. Harry si hubiésemos sabido que tu relación con Malfoy iba en serio… No sé… nunca nos dijiste nada.

- ¡NO TENIA POR QUE HACERLO! – gritó Harry furioso. Draco estaba llevando el embarazo solo-. ¿Recibe atención médica? – Ambos Gryffindors se ruborizaron y al moreno le dieron enormes ganas de llorar-. Lo dejaron solo – acusó-. Sabían que el bebé que esperaba era mío y ¡LO DEJARON SOLO!

- No teníamos cómo saber que era tuyo –se defendió el pelirrojo-. Podía ser de cualquiera – El golpe en el rostro del pelirrojo calló cualquier discusión.

- Draco no tendría relaciones con cualquiera – respondió el moreno furioso, apretando los puños. Trató de levantarse, mas las piernas no le respondían bien, Hermione quiso de ayudarle pero el moreno la rechazo -. Quiero verlo… ahora.

- Iré por él –dijo rápidamente el pelirrojo. Ron dejo al moreno nuevamente en su cama y salió, los pensamientos de Harry se volvían cada vez más tétricos:

Un embarazo masculino, solo, era suicidio. Estaba muy preocupado.

Hermione no se había atrevido a decir nada más, esperaba que Ron le encontrara bien, por el bienestar y el futuro de su amistad, realmente esperaba que Malfoy estuviera bien.

- ¿Murió alguien durante la guerra? – intentó cambiar el tema Harry, estaba demasiado nervioso, y quería distraerse y estar al tanto.

- Todos están bien, la información que Lucius nos dio era correcta. Bellatrix fue asesinada por Neville… para sorpresa de todos – dijo tratando de sonar no tan afectada por lo que había pasado-. Harry – la chica se sentó a su lado -, siempre he sido discriminada y he recibido múltiples maltratos de parte de los Slytherin – Harry iba a replicar pero la chica no le dejo-. Para mí… es difícil olvidar eso, por eso y por cómo se llevaban, cómo peleaban… ¡Por Dios! Harry, jamás se me pasó por la cabeza que tú sintieras algo por él. Lo siento, de veras lo siento mucho – la castaña se cubrió el rostro. El moreno se sintió mal, era cierto, nadie sabía nada, y Draco no tenía mucha credibilidad.

- Lo siento Hermione, tienen razón, debí decirles antes –dijo abrazándole-. Es mi culpa – Hermione hipaba contra su pecho.

- Es tu hijo… mi sobrino…

- ¿Es un varón? – preguntó. La chica asintió.

- Cuando supimos de su estado le llevamos a la cabaña, recibió atención médica para los primeros exámenes. Luego él se negó a recibirnos… su relación con Ron no iba muy bien, pelearon varias veces –Harry se veía aún más preocupado-. Además Ginny… ¡por Merlín Harry!, si fue la mezcla de muchas cosas: mientras Malfoy decía estar embarazado de ti y que habían quedado de hablar, Ginny decía que tú le habías pedido matrimonio antes de la batalla final – Los ojos de Harry se agrandaron como platos -. Todos los periódicos lo saben… Draco también. – El moreno suspiró pesadamente, escuchó unos gritos que venían de afuera, era Ron. La puerta se abrió del golpe, y entró con el platino a rastras.

- ¡Por favor Malfoy! – Le traía casi en brazos, el rubio se negaba e intentaba soltarse, los rasguños en el rostro de Ron demostraban que evidentemente el pelirrojo le había obligado a ir.

- Suéltame Comadreja de mierda, tengo cosas que hacer… - Ambos se quedaron callados al ver a Harry. Ron bajó al rubio y Draco bajó la mirada.

Harry le miró con admiración, Draco se veía hermoso, su cabello estaba más largo, su túnica algo apretada…

- ¿Y el bebé? – preguntó con un nudo en el estómago, Draco no lo miró -. Draco… ¿dónde está nuestro hijo? – La mirada que el rubio le dirigió era dura, Harry se temió lo peor.

- Está en casa, al cuidado de mi madre, ¿para qué lo quieres aquí? Tienes prohibido los escándalos así que me voy, no quiero _'alterarte'_ – dijo usando sus dedos para remarcar las comillas en la última palabra -. Seguramente tienes muchas cosas que tratar con tu familia, las cosas entre nosotros están bien, quedamos en que no te molestaría así que puedes ir casarte con esa… ella… lo que sea, me voy – El rubio iba a girar sobre sus talones cuando el moreno gateando a través de su camilla le atrapó entre sus brazos.

- Ohh Draco – aspiró el aroma de su cuello, le apretó contra si-. Lamento no haber estado ese día – el rubio se dejó abrazar-, lamento no haberles dicho a Ron y Hermione que te amo, y que debían cuidarte en caso que me pasara algo…

- ¿Qué clase de estúpido crees que soy…?

- De la peor clase –se rió Harry, Draco pareció molestarse aún más-. Tú y nuestro bebé son mi familia, no le pedí matrimonio a Ginny; me extraña que creyeras algo así – Draco se ruborizó-. Espérame, me visto y nos vamos de aquí… juntos –Draco miró desconfiadamente a Ron y Hermione.

- No te apresures, es mejor que te recuperes bien –respondió al fin el albino-. Te traeré a Altair en la tarde – Harry aún le apretaba entre sus brazos-. Tranquilo, prometo volver –Harry sonrió y finalmente asintió lentamente.

El rubio se le escapó por entre sus dedos, con la promesa de regresar.

El moreno suspiró aliviado, ambos estaban bien, Draco estaba realmente hermoso… Miró a sus amigos, ambos rezagados a un lado de la sala, les sonrió.

- Gracias… realmente gracias por todo.

- Te fallamos –dijo Ron mirándolo culpable-. No le creímos y pudo haber perdido a nuestro sobrino – Harry sonrió algo apenado.

- Pero nada pasó, todo estará bien ahora…

Y así fue, Harry y Draco se fueron de Inglaterra, no querían ni prensa ni recuerdos amargos de la Guerra. Ron y Hermione se casaron y se hicieron cargo de la fortuna Potter-Malfoy, sí Potter-Malfoy, porque después de que el niño-que-vivió despertó, Hermione hizo correr la noticia de su matrimonio.

Ahora todo estaba bien, podía haber problemas, pero no importaba porque Draco y Altair estaban vivos, y no había nada que pudiera opacar aquella felicidad.

Fin

_Bueno, llegamos al final de la historia, espero que les haya gustado y recuerden que el pago de cualquier autora es un simple review :)_

_¡Nos leemos!_

_Kohama_


End file.
